The Pain of Loss
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Sequel to “A Confession Via Holograms”. When Aayla Secura feels Kit Fisto’s death through the Force she feels as though her heart is breaking, meanwhile Order 66 is looming. Slightly AU.


The Pain Of Loss

_A/N: This is the sequel to 'A Confession Via Holograms'. This is slightly AU but doesn't really affect the Star Wars timeline in a huge way. I have just altered Aayla's death a bit. Anyway, please enjoy and please review. No flames though… and Aayla/Kit forever!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. But someday Kit shall be mine! Mwhahaha! Ahem…no, I don't own anything._

Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight, walked with clone Commander Bly on the surface of Felcuia planning their strategy for the next battle they would have to face.. "We must take the next pumping station. We have superior numbers and it seems that area is largely undefended. You have seen the diagrams, Sir, what's say you?" Bly asked his General, standing to attention.

"Very good, Bly. Inform Knight Offee of the plan. I shall go and prepare myself for the assault." Aayla nodded at the trooper and moved some distance from him to activate her lightsabre. After practising a few Ataru parries and blows she returned her lightsabre to her belt and focused her thoughts on the mission.

The Commerce Guild and the Republic were in a race to seize all the pumping stations on Felucia, as the Commerce had a poison they could quit easily release at anytime through the water of Felucia if it looked like they were going to lose the battle.

Water… Aayla smiled as her thoughts swiftly returned to Jedi Master Kit Fisto. It had only been a little while ago since he had contacted her and yet she missed him with all her heart. "I wonder, do you miss me too, my love?" Aayla whispered, looking up at the sky. Even though it wasn't night, her gaze fell on the spot where Corusant should appear among the thousands of stars.

Aayla shook her head. She was being silly. She had a job to do and couldn't let herself get distracted. Even though she firmly told herself to concentrate on the mission, it seemed her heart wouldn't obey. Fond memories raced through her head of Kit and herself. The time when she had finally bested him in a sparring match, and then learnt he had let her win. The happy afternoons before the war when they would go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the temple for a swim, and Kit would show off his many fancy dives and even trying to get Aayla to copy him. The time when she had locked his quarters as a joke and he was stuck outside, dripping wet from a swim. And the time she had told him she loved him, not an hour ago.

Aayla jerked herself from her memories hurriedly. Kit and she had to keep their relationship secret and she was probably sending out disturbances in the Force so loud, she wouldn't be surprised if Master Yoda could sense them! Then again, and this thought made Aayla smile, it would be interesting to see the look on the little troll's face if he _did_ find out. Aayla had to use all her self control not to laugh out loud, not just about Yoda, but also just because of… how happy she felt.

Noticing the clone troopers were now almost all present for the attack on the pumping station, Aayla hastily made her way over to the soldiers, quickly masking her inner thoughts. "We're all ready, General." Bly reported, making his way over to Aayla.

"Good, Bly. Lets move out." Aayla nodded at Bly and the troopers broke formation to begin the quick march toward the pumping station. Within minutes the clones were in view of the station. As Bly began shouting orders to his fellow clones and Barriss Offe leapt to engage the enemy, Aayla began to feel darkness through the Force. It seeped through her and made her feel unsafe and afraid.

Within seconds Aayla knew what it was. A threat. But not her… it was focused on… Kit! No! Aayla began to tremble and reached out for the Force to try and warn her love but suddenly… she couldn't feel the Nautolan's presence anymore. It could only mean one thing: Kit Fisto was dead. With a cry, Aayla fell to her knees and desperately searched the Force for her beloved. Nothing, not a flicker of her true love.

The Twi'lek's head fell forward into her hands and she sobbed. Dimly, Aayla could hear the voice's of the clones around her, the sounds of blaster fire and shouts from her troops but to the broken Jedi it meant nothing. Kit was gone forever, and Aayla could fell he heart breaking. The significance of his death was lost to her, even as a part of her screamed to find safety. Screamed that the Republic was no longer safe.

Aayla thought of all the time she and Kit could have shared, before it was cruelly torn from her. Some would take revenge for all that had been torn away, but Aayla couldn't even find the strength to rise. What was the point anymore? She asked herself.

Vaguely, Aayla thought she heard the sound of the Chancellor's voice somewhere, as she wept. Faintly, it seemed to her were the sounds of her loyal clone troopers rasing their blasters and aiming them at her. Afterwards, Commander Bly would report that the Jedi seemed to accept her fate, her head bowed and he swore that she was smiling.

"Wait for me, Kit." Aayla whispered.

The clones fired.

_Finis_

_A/N: Hmmm, I have a bad case of hating my own work… Personally, I didn't really like this story that much…_


End file.
